A New Purpose for Prentiss
by hot4booth
Summary: During a case, a local detective is heavily flirting with Prentiss causing someone to be jealous. Whose love is right for Emily and what does that mean for her future? Emily/Hotch/OC
1. A Needed Distraction

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts**

**April Prompt: **It's no secret that Paget Brewster is leaving Criminal Minds. Write your version of how she leaves. Not how you think, but if you had your way, how would she exit the show?

**Week 11 (Prompt #2):** During a case, a local detective is heavily flirting with Prentiss causing someone to be jealous.

**A New Purpose for Prentiss**

**Chapter 1: A Needed Distraction**

Usually when a local law enforcement officer shows interest in Emily Prentiss, she shrugs it off and puts an end to it in a joking manner. She didn't usually find anything wrong with them, she just wasn't interested in a long-distance relationship like JJ's that ended up with strings and sacrifices on location.

Cases involving children were always more emotionally demanding and draining than other cases. And they were arriving at their third one in just over six weeks of time. That's why when the lead detective started flirting rather heavily with her on the very first day, she didn't stop it. Instead, she was receptive to it. She needed the distraction.

This didn't go unnoticed.

Rossi was watching Hotch as he drove to the nearby school to try and get some information from the teachers and students of the last children who were left without parents.

"Dave, either change your focus or just tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, since you asked…"

Hotch snorted at him.

"You've been watching Prentiss when Detective Carlson is around."

"Which is a lot," noted Hotch.

"We've dealt with many LEOs that hover and want to dissect and approve every opinion."

"This is different. He's being unprofessional with Emily."

"She's a beautiful woman. There have been quite a few single, and married, LEOs who've shown her extra attention. She's always handled it on her own. I've never seen you this concerned before."

"This time looks to be a time she's going to need some help. She's not putting on the breaks. Did you just hear her this morning? She called him by his first name." Hotch was clearly stressed about the situation.

"Are you jealous?" Rossi asked with genuine surprise.

"No, of course not, but their behavior has been borderline unprofessional."

"You seem okay with Morgan and Garcia most of the time," he argued.

"I know nothing is going on with them."

After a few moments of silence, Hotch added, "We just got her back, Dave."

"Aaron, I know you're highly protective of this team staying together. I think you're thinking way ahead of the game here. Besides, JJ's relationship didn't take her away from us."

Hotch let out a big sigh but then felt Rossi's eyes watching him again. "Dave, we have a case."

**~oOo~**

Emily noticed that she was being watched by Hotch. To say it didn't bother her would be a lie. It did bother her… a lot. All these years she wished for more overt attention and now that he was serious about someone else, now that she was showing someone else attention, he notices.

They were ready to give the profile in the morning and Hotch expected everyone back at the hotel to get as much rest as possible for the next day. He didn't actually give the direction; it was just implied. Detective Carlson thought the night was still young, but nothing else could be done at the moment.

With a hand ghosted at the small of Emily's back, Detective Jeff Carlson led her towards his office away prying eyes and supersonic hearing.

"Was there something else you needed to discuss?" asked Emily without any false pretenses of what was going on.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to a proper dinner." He shrugged slightly as he added, "And maybe a little off duty drink if you're interested."

"So the leftover bagels from this morning didn't do it for you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Definitely not," Jeff chuckled and flashed the charming lop-sided smile she was already growing to love.

"Well, this is your town. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you like surprises?"

"Let's see… no unsubs, off duty, handsome gentleman… yeah, surprises are good." She returned his smile with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** A little spoiler: This is an important chapter to set the stage for the main plot of the story.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**A New Purpose for Prentiss**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of an Adventure**

"_Actually, I wanted to ask you to a proper dinner." He shrugged slightly as he added, "And maybe a little off duty drink if you're interested." _

"_So the leftover bagels from this morning didn't do it for you?" she asked rhetorically._

"_Definitely not," Jeff chuckled and flashed the charming lop-sided smile she was already growing to love. _

"_Well, this is your town. What did you have in mind?"_

"_Do you like surprises?"_

"_Let's see… no unsubs, off duty, handsome gentleman… yeah, surprises are good." She returned his smile with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes._

**~oOo~**

On their way to wherever they were going, Prentiss was happy with the idle chit chat about the case. She found him easy to talk to as well as easy on the eyes. He was a few inches taller with chocolate brown eyes and dark hair that rivaled hers. He had sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw. His skin tone was slightly tanned and she imagined the contrast to hers would be attractive.

"Although I don't have any kids of my own, I have several nieces and nephews. My frustration level with suspects in crimes against children has been tested too many times. I rarely deal with murder, though." asked Jeff.

She sighed sadly. "This is our third case involving children in the last two months."

He took his eyes off the road momentarily and looked at her stunned and concerned. "How do you do it? How do you cope?"

"I'm good at compartmentalizing. I have to stay focused because I can't stand to see anyone else suffer. I admit it's draining, but honestly, it isn't until the case is over that I feel it. It takes its toll. If given the chance, I sleep for a whole day. If not, it's not unusual for me to catch a cold or some other virus that may be going around."

"So it lowers your immune system."

She nodded. "What happens to the kids before they enter the foster care system here?"

"It can take some time. First, we look for relatives and if that doesn't pan out, we have to find a foster home. It's harder the older a child is. They are supported by the county's juvenile delinquency facility. They're housed in a different area, of course. It gives them the ability to continue their education in the interim."

"So they are exposed to the delinquent behavior?"

"To some extent, yes. Every classroom has a security guard and the rules are stiff. They are escorted from class to class and to and from their housing. They walk in straight lines and no talking is allowed. If behavior is an issue, they are removed from the classroom. But it usually happens during rec time which is separate."

"Do they eat together?"

"Not here they don't, but I know there are facilities in other counties that work that way because of space and budgets. Still, there's classroom interaction."

"So, that's the way they are exposed. They get to hear about the crime minors inflict on others and add it to what they've already been through."

"Yeah."

There was silence the last few minutes of their drive, each with their own private thoughts.

Prentiss took the time to text JJ and Hotch about her plans.

**~oOo~**

Emily smiled when he turned into the parking lot of a bar & grill. The signage read: Mick's Bar & Grill. Where you'll find chicken and chicks!

"Are you a fan of country music?"

"Is that popular here in Michigan?"

"It is on Thursday nights."

Before they entered, Jeff offered, "No more shop talk?"

"Agreed."

"So, you didn't tell me," he asked with his eyebrows raised and his head tilted toward the bar.

"I really haven't had much exposure to it. So, maybe I can answer that when we leave."

"Adventurous! I like it."

**~oOo~**

Rossi noticed Hotch's narrowed eyes at his cell phone. "Something happen? Do we need to leave?"

"No," Hotch simply answered as he started to text a message.

"Everything okay with Jack?"

"I'm sure everything is fine. It wasn't from Jessica."

Hotch hesitated at sending the message.

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't like it. It's unprofessional," he said with tightness in his voice without looking up from his phone.

Rossi instantly knew who the text was from. "Are you going to send that message to Emily or just stare at it all night?"

That made Hotch look up. "How did you know I was answering Emily?"

He shook his head slightly in disbelief at his friend. He was so obvious. "Where are Emily and the detective having dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, erase the original message and find out. I think JJ and I are hungry," he answered with conspiratorial smile.

"What about me?"

"Too obvious, Aaron."

"Fine. But I want updates."

"You've got to be kidding."

Hotch just looked at him stoically with his lips in a firm line.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 3 coming soon! It's almost finished.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**ShadowDragon357 **– Thank you so much! I love all the characters, too. Rossi is my personal favorite. I love his connection with Hotch and Emily. Emily will be missed.

**patheticboneslover **– Thank you for the encouragement! Should I assume from your pen name that you love the show, Bones, too?

**Shannon, greengirl82, hotchfan1, (a) **and** Marbs84** – Thank you so much for your encouragement! Because this is an April prompt story, I should have it done by the end of the month. I don't know how many chapters it will turn out to be, though. I always seem to find more details to slip into multi-chapter stories.

**Au Hunter** – I agree it will be a different show. Hopefully it will survive. I read it was Paget's decision to leave. Joe Montagne (spelling?) said the finale makes it possible for Prentiss to make guest appearances!


End file.
